


A Conversation

by mayakitten



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten





	A Conversation

A Conversation – Mardy/Andy

Mardy flopped onto the hotel bed, landing on his back with his arms spread wide.

“Well that was a complete disaster.”

“Aw... come on Mar. We weren’t that bad!” Andy dropped his bags next to the door.

“Andy, we lost in the first round.”

“It’s the first tournament of the year,” Andy shrugged, “it doesn’t count.”

“Says the guy who won last year.”

“Whatever. It was still fun playing together again right?”

Mardy eyed Andy and then grudgingly sighed. “Oh alright... yes it was fun. Happy now?”

“Yep.” Andy dropped onto the bed next to Mardy, chuckling as he bounced a couple of times. Mardy aimed a half hearted slap his way when he was jostled out of his comfortable sprawl.

“Why do I put up with you again?” Mardy grumbled.

“Because you love me, duh!”

Mardy couldn’t help but let his scowl soften slightly as he finally relaxed and snuggled into Andy’s side.

“Yeah, something like that.”


End file.
